warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Flux Rifle
The Flux Rifle is a Corpus gun unlockable through Energy Lab Research in the dojo. It operates much like the Ignis, only with a longer range and different damage type. This weapon produces a 25 meter long energy beam that is perfectly accurate to the user's crosshairs dealing a continuous stream of damage. This weapon can be sold for . Characteristics This weapon deals primarily Slash damage. Advantages: *Very high Slash damage, effective (+25%) against flesh. *Decent base chance to cause damage type effects. *High base damage. *Pinpoint accuracy. *High fire rate. *Large base magazine size (shared with the Ignis and Soma). Disadvantages: *All the disadvantages of Slash damage (-15% damage against Armored, -25% damage against Robotic) *Deals little Impact or Puncture damage, making it less effective against Shields and Armor. *THIN continuous short range laser, requires precise aiming. **Staggered opponents may 'jump' out of user's crosshairs. *'Hard' limited range beyond which the beam simply ceases. *Expends ammo rapidly. *Some enemies cannot be stunned by it. *Can be difficult to use effectively at very close range. *Mods that affect rate of fire (such as Speed Trigger) have no effect. Fire rate is affected by mods as of Hotfix 11.3.3 Acquisition Dera is required to be researched before researching this weapon. Once researched, you can replicate the blueprint by . The research requirements below are the lowest denomination, as seen in Ghost Clan. For bigger clans, multiply the requirements as seen here. Weapon Loadouts See the user build section for builds using this weapon. Tips *Compared to the Spectra, the Flux Rifle fires an instantaneous beam, conserving ammunition more effectively on its maximum range. **This makes the weapon similar to most other hitscan weapons. *Its base damage in every tick is around 33 points, but this expends 2 rounds of ammunition. However, its total damage worth every second is 200, counteracting the ammo consumption of 12 per second. The Flux Rifle's Fire Rate is said to be 10.8. *Split Chamber works very well for the Flux Rifle although you can not see multiple shots since they are stacked on top of each other. *A Cryo Rounds mod is essential for allowing the Flux Rifle to cut through shields effectively. It is noted that the slowing effect may not proc fast enough due to an average 9% proc rate. *By using Metal Auger or Shred, you can hit several Infested and other enemies if you aim for thin parts such as arms or legs, making the weapon much better for dealing with crowds. This can also somewhat make up for the terrible ammo economy: simply line yourself up so you hit multiple enemies with 1 shot to save ammo. *Speed Trigger, Shred, Critical Delay and Vile Precision (all of which influence fire rate one way or another) have little (if any) impact on the rate at which the Flux Rifle consumes ammunition. *Volt's Electric Shield will extend the range of the Flux Rifle indefinitely when fired through the shield. *Using the Rifle Ammo Mutation mod can help counteract the weapon's quick ammo consumption. Alternatively, bring Team Ammo Restore kits. Notes *Can dismember and slice enemies, making it easier to cut through a line of enemies instead of firing at their corpses prematurely. *As of Update 9, the laser graphic is now lined up properly with the target reticle; as well as increasing damage from 80/s to 200/s with increased ammo drain. *A stealth change to the weapon in Update 9.6.1 has caused its beam to be hitscan, so tapping the fire button will deal one tick of damage instantly. The Spectra, however, still has a very slight travel time to its laser. * As of Hotfix 11.3.3, the Flux Rifle can receive bonuses from Fire Rate mods, increasing damage output but increasing ammo consumption. Trivia *The Flux Rifle currently does not follow the Corpus weapon naming convention; typically a Latin word with two syllables ending in an "a". It is likely a placeholder name and description. *The Flux Rifle has a smaller version in the form of the Spectra which was introduced in Update 9. *The beam of the Flux Rifle bears cosmetic similarity to the Orokin Tower box trap laser beams. *Used by the Elite Crewman during the second stage of the Arid Fear Event, during The Gradivus Dilemma, and in Corpus alert missions. *If you shoot your Flux Rifle in an extremely short tap, you can stagger an enemy without damaging them. *During a solo mission when the game is paused while firing the Flux Rifle, one can see both the flash and beam of the gun blinking. **This could possibly a bug. **On the other hand, this can possibly be an image force, due to the format of moving pictures such as GIF in the image progamming that forces the gun to have this effect. Bugs *While using the Shade sentinel, holding down the fire button and then proceeding close to enemies will cloak you, and you will continue to be cloaked until your magazine is drained and you must reload. This tactic uses ammo very quickly but may be useful against heavy opponents as you can apply heavy damage without them retaliating. If you wish to use this tactic, equip Magazine Warp and/or Wildfire to increase duration of cloak. *The Flux Rifle does not have any impact on your accuracy rating in post-mission results. See also *Spectra, the side arm version of the Flux Rifle. *Elite Crewman, a Corpus unit that uses this weapon. Media 2013-11-22_00002.jpg|Flux Rifle default stats damage type post-11.0.4 Hotfix Warframe0242.jpg|Flux Rifle FluxRifleColoured.png FluxRifle1.png fluxdarthmufin.png Warframe Flux Rifle A Gay Guy Reviews Flux Rifle, The Versatile Wonder __notoc__ Category:Research Category:Corpus Category:Long Guns